Instances
by neriine
Summary: Collection of oneshots with various pairings (i guess?) First chapter: Cat/Billy, sat next to each other on a rollercoaster!AU


sat next to each other on a roller coaster AU

This is a pretty short oneshot but I just wanted to get back into the swing of writing ft. my OTP

* * *

'Frank, are you really,_ really_ sure about this?' I called after the mop of dark, curly hair bobbing its way through the crowd ahead of me. He turned and grinned cheekily at me.  
'Of course! I've wanted to go on Oblivion for ages, Cat, you know that! I showed you the ride video and everything. Doesn't it look exciting?' Frank pointed to the looming metal structure above us.  
'That's what I'm afraid of,' I replied dryly. 'You getting too excited and dragging me on with you, or the equally bad you getting too excited and losing that ridiculously overpriced hot dog you just ate.' The speakers surrounding the path to the ride played swooping music that I supposed was meant to inspire you. It filled me with dread, knowing what my inevitable fate was. I looked back up at the vertical track above me. As I watched, a carriage-load of riders slowly made their way up to the drop, hung there for an agonising moment, and plummeted into the ground, their screams echoing all the way. I felt sick.

'Hey, er… Cat?' Frank tugged my sleeve to pull me back to his attention

'Yes?'

'Do you want to maybe…uh… come on with me?' He grinned again, sheepishly this time. 'I don't think I can do it on my own…' I sighed. There it was, the question I had been dreading.

'Fine, I'll go on with you. But if I puke, or faint, or expire from fright, then I'm holding you directly responsible.' Frank hugged me tightly, and then started dragging me even faster than before.

'Thank you! Come on, we've got to get in the queue now!' He pulled me to the entrance of the ride, before stopping in front of the safety measures sign. 'We'd better check you can actually go on this ride first though, huh, shorty?' I glowered at him.

'Eat an entire_ ass_, you skinny beanpole. I'm perfectly within the natural height range for my age – it's you that's unnaturally tall!' He doubled over laughing.

'Yeah, right, within the natural height range of a hobbit your age, you mean!'

I kicked him in the shins.

As we got closer and closer to the front of the queue, I saw Frank getting more and more nervous. The screams reverberating from just a few metres away combined with the frankly unnerving videos being played on the multiple screens in the queue had evidently had an effect on his courage. _Please, please don't let him make me do this alone, _I thought. The clock ticked on, and we moved forward. Eventually, we were next in line to board the ride. As we filed through onto the seats, Frank didn't sit down. Instead, he stood next to me, wringing his hands and glancing every so often at the exit to the other side of him.

'Erm… it is an awfully long way down from up there…' He looked at me pleadingly. 'I think I might just watch you go on it instead.' Squeezing past the passengers already seated, he escaped out the other side of the carriage and bolted down the exit ramp.

'H-hey! Don't just-' I called after him, but to no avail. Well, I'd got here now, the ride attendants were staring me down and motioning for me to sit, and, if I could stand this sodding ride then I'd have something to hold over him next time he decided to do something particularly reckless. I sat down with a huff, and pulled the safety bar down over my head.

'Loverboy there isn't very brave, is he?' A voice the other side of me remarked coolly.

I turned to see who it was. A tall, pale man smirked back at me. He had long, loose dark hair, sharp grey eyes and a straight nose with a little red scar at the end of it. He was wearing a faded hoodie and jeans, but something in the back of my mind told me he usually wore clothes a lot smarter.

'He's very brave when he wants to be, but I guess with this one he bit off more than he could chew.' I replied, sighing and rolling my eyes. He chuckled.  
'Not a very attentive boyfriend then, leaving you to fend for yourself on this one.' I looked at him in alarm.

'He most certainly isn't my boyfriend! I know him far too well for that – and anyway, I've had my doubts about his sexuality for years!' I burst out. The ride started moving with a jolt and I squeaked, grabbing onto the handles of the neck brace for dear life. The man laughed harder.

'You know, you're going to need those. I've been on this ride a couple of times and you definitely need something to hold onto when it drops.' He wiggled his eyebrows. 'So, what's your name?'

'Oh! I'm Cat.' He smiled at me.

'Billy.' Glancing down, and evidently seeing my little legs barely touching the floor of the carriage, he quipped. 'So how tall do you actually need to be to get on these things? Evidently not much, but then I've never really had to find out.'  
'Why is it that everyone comments about my height?!' I turned to him, exasperated. 'I'm not _that _short! I can function perfectly well on a daily basis, and I can get into every rollercoaster that I want to go on!' I pouted, and he grinned. The carriage had finished its ascent, and was now making the journey around the short curve leading to the drop. I could see where the track seemed to suddenly vanish, and I felt absolutely terrified. 'Why did I ever agree to do this?' I groaned, my heart pounding in my ears. Billy turned his head, and sighed happily.

'Yeah, the drop doesn't really bear thinking about, but look at that view. Bet you whatever you want that this is the best view you'll get of the castle and park today!' I followed his gaze. The ancient castle was flanked by massive fir trees, and looked absolutely magnificent in contrast to the luridly painted metal contraptions surrounding it. I smiled, but then realised how close the drop was getting and felt my heart clench.  
'I don't think I can do this.' I gasped, feeling my breath quicken. Billy looked over at me with alarm.

'Are you alright? You've gone awful pale.' I shook my head, words escaping me. The look of sheer terror on my face must have alerted him to my feelings, though. 'Look. It seems really, really dreadful right now, but in twenty seconds it'll be over and you'll feel fantastic. After the drop you soar around and it's just glorious. Close your eyes and don't open them, it'll be over soon.' As he spoke, I felt the carriage tilt and I slammed my eyes shut. I could feel the pull of the drop yawning beneath me and in that moment, as I shifted my grip on the handles to better hold them, my hand brushed against another. In the next, that clammy hand was tight in mine and the moment was lasting forever and then suddenly I was falling, and my mouth ripped open in a scream and my stomach flattened against my back and there was a rush of cool air and water vapour in my face and then I was flying, I was soaring and laughing and my stomach hurt but I'd done it. My face was stiff from screaming and tracked with quickly drying tears the fall had pushed out of my eyes. I smiled weakly as the ride came to a stop. There was still a warm hand clenched in mine.

* * *

hahaha characterising what's that

Oblivion is an actual ride at Alton Towers if you don't know - if you're tall enough to go on I'd really recommend it (but you do seriously question your resolve once the ride starts) ((I wish someone had held my hand ; u ; ))

hopefully the next one will be set in the correct time period for lots of the brutal stabbing that this sorely lacked.


End file.
